Kissing Booth
by AntiChrist18
Summary: Young Calex fluff. Nine year old Casey needs money for her holiday spending fund so she sets up a kissing booth. When young Alex sees the booth she makes a plan, one that ends in a lot of fluffiness. Oneshot.


_**I needed a nice young Calex fluffy oneshot so, yeah, this happened. Enjoy the cuteness ^_^**_

-x-x-x-

Nine year old Casey Novak needed money, and now. Her family holiday was fast approaching and her parents told her since the holiday was booked that she'd have to save up any spending money for herself. Casey has five dollars. In hindsight the ice cream and toys bought over the summer so far were not worth it.

So, this is how the young redhead has ended up sitting on the sidewalk behind a sign that says 'Kisses $1'

A few boys have already come along, boys from her grade who she doesn't really get along with but they had the money and she wants to bring Alex back something nice from her holidays. Alex brought her back the necklace currently clipped around her neck from Spain. Casey just wants to get her something as pretty and she'll need more than five dollars for that.

Casey smiles seeing the young blonde on her mind coming running down her street "Casey!"

"Alex!" Casey's broad smile is mirrored by the beautifully dressed young blonde as they come face to face

"What's this?" Alex asks looking at the kissing booth "Why are you at a kissing booth Case?"

The jean wearing girl kicks a little at the dirt under her feet, a little ashamed she doesn't have the money that Alex has "Our holiday is next week and I want some money to get some stuff"

"That's a really good idea Casey, so who's been here so far?" she asks and Casey crinkles her nose, shaking her head

"Richard, Davy and Paul"

Alex's eyes widen making the girl look almost comical "You kissed them three? Woah.."

"I know" Casey grimaces "it has to be done if I want to buy some nice things though"

Alex's mind works in overdrive, she can get her friend some money and get a kiss off her best friend. She smirks and turns back towards home "I'll be right back Casey, 'kay? Don't leave"

"Believe me, I'm here for the day. Come back though, I need someone to talk to"

"I will!" Alex takes off running back to her home hoping her Daddy will give her some money, she wants to kiss Casey. She wants to help her friend so she'll have some money for her holiday.

She's running into her kitchen within moments, her little legs hurting from the vigorous run "Daddy!"

Alexander Cabot turns around, fearing his daughters tone, assuming something bad "What's wrong princess?"

"I need money Daddy, Casey's going on holidays and she's trying to make some more spending money. Can I get some please?"

Alexander smiles at his daughters mention of her young friend. He likes the red haired girl, she's a good girl and Alex gets along great with her "Of course you can have some money for Casey baby. When's she leaving?"

"Next week" Alex's mood dips a little, her best friend will be gone for one whole week, she's going to be so bored without her

"You're gonna miss her, aren't you Al?"

"Of course I am Daddy, I'll be bored without her"

Alexander takes out twenty dollars from his wallet "Well then, go spend some time with her while you can"

"Uh.. Daddy could I have other money? Not just one twenty, do you have smaller money?" Alex asks and Alexander looks confused but complies and gives the girl a ten, a five and five singles

"Are they okay?" He asks and the girl nods

"Thank you Daddy" she smiles and kisses the man and then races back to Casey who's still sitting looking fed up at the kissing booth

Alex smiles proudly, panting slightly, when she gets to the booth. She leaves a dollar down in front of Casey "Here you go"

"That's mine?" Casey asks surprised at the blonde and Alex nods "Thank you Alex!"

Casey adds Alex's dollar to the other three and smiles and Alex stands patiently for a minute and then taps her friends shoulder "Can I have my kiss now?"

Casey's cheeks go as deep as her hair as she meets Alex's eyes "You want a kiss?"

"I paid for a kiss"

"B-But you're my best friend Alex?"

Alex nods and flicks her hair away from her face "My Mom kisses her best friends when the come over"

Casey's nervous, you can see it so obviously in her face. Alex is being so casual and that makes Casey even more nervous.

Casey's Mom always told her you kiss people you love- does she love Alex? She cares about Alex a lot, she thinks of Alex all the time, they spend all their time together. She could love Alex.

"Yeah, o-okay" Casey smiles despite her horrible nerves and leans in to the other young girl, pressing her lips to hers. Oh wow, this doesn't feel like the kisses with the boys. It's nicer.

Alex and Casey pull back from each other and Casey smiles at the tingly feeling in her lips "Thanks for the dollar.. and the kiss"

Alex smiles and immediately turns away and goes back home, leaving Casey sitting alone and confused. Why did Alex just run off again?

Casey sighs and sit back at the booth, she can't help but think that she doesn't want any more people to come to the booth, even if she does need some money, she just can't get Alex out of her head.

A couple of minutes pass and then Casey spots someone walking towards her. She smiles hoping it's Alex but it drops when she notices the person isn't wearing the flower printed dress she previously saw her friend in and the person looks like they have shorter hair, hopefully it isn't another boy wanting a kiss.

The closer the person gets the more Casey recognizes them, did Alex just go home and dress up as a boy? She took off her dress and swapped it for a grey long sleeved shirt, a black tracksuit bottoms and a hat, a hat that she's tucked all her hair into

Casey is about to ask Alex why she left, or why she changed but she stops when the girl leave a dollar down

"Y-You want a kiss?" Casey asks and the girl opposite nods, not saying anything for fear of being discovered, not realizing she already has been

Casey wonders what her friend is up to but she knows she'd like to try kissing her again so she agrees to the kiss and takes the dollar, then leans across and kisses Alex

This kiss lasts a little longer than the last one and by the end Casey's smiling against her lips "That was nice" Casey says and she notices the twinkle in her friends eyes

The girl turns to leave and Casey stops her by calling out her name and Alex turns back, her eyes wide

"You knew it was me?"

"You think I don't know my best friend?" Casey asks laughing a little at Alex's appalled expression "I like your hat, it's pretty, but it's very warm for a hat"

Casey reached over and pulls the beanie from the girls head "that's better. So, why did you go home and dress up as a boy?"

Alex sits down on the ground behind the booth and Casey moves off her stool and sits across from her friend "I didn't dress as a boy, I just wanted to look different so I could kiss you again"

"You wanted to kiss me again?"

She nods shyly "I did"

"Why?" Casey asks and Alex shrugs

"I don't know, I guess I liked it. It felt nice kissing you"

Casey considers her words before she says them, something the young girl doesn't often do "Do you maybe, uh, wanna do it again?

"You liked it too?" Alex sounds shocked and instead of answering Casey just leans across and kisses the other girl, the third kiss of the day.

Alex's hand squeezes Casey's side as their lips press together and once they break apart Casey sighs happily "I set up the booth so I'd have enough money to buy you something pretty, like the necklace you got me on your holiday"

"I don't need something from your money Casey-"

"I'm getting you something, even if I only have.. 10 dollars"

Alex shakes her head and pulls out the crumpled bills from her pocket "You have these too. I asked Daddy for some money for your booth and he gave me this for you"

"Woah.. Thanks Alex, that's really nice of you"

"I've just given you another 18 dollars, I think that means, at a dollar a kiss, I get 18 kisses?" Alex smiles and Casey moves her hand over to the other girls and holds it

"I can't wait until we grow up, ya know that? Because then we can be like our Moms and Dads- we can live together, have like a constant sleepover and we can kiss too, whenever we want to"

Alex nods in agreement "That'll be really fun. Daddy always tells me that Mom is his best friend and that's why they fell in love and got married"

"Yeah? Well that'll be us too"

"It's a shame we have to wait to move in together and all that" Alex sighs and Casey takes out her 28 dollars and leaves it between them

"I should keep this, put it in my money box instead of bringing it in holidays and then when we're old like our parents are we can spend it on a house"

Alex shakes her head and squeezes Casey's hand "No, you bring your money on this holiday but after it we can save for a house, 'kay?"

"Okay, but I'm still buying you something pretty" Casey insists and Alex kisses Casey's cheek

"Thank you, you're very sweet Case"


End file.
